


Us Against the World

by kaneshon



Series: A Fated Meet [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established uchiha sasuke/uzumaki naruto, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon
Summary: Meeting the parents, Sasuke's parents precisely, is the next thing on the list of things Naruto and Sasuke, an Alpha-Beta couple of almost nine years, have to do before they could get married and mate. It's going to be one hell of a ride, especially when the Uchihas are a family belonging to high social class and are quite Alpha-centric.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A Fated Meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836532
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> A/N: I promised, or I think I mentioned I would write a second instalment for this story, so here I am! This is the second story in the series, where everything happening here is after the events of the first story. Sorry for the lateness of this update but I had been quite busy as of late. Regardless, here it is now so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I had fun writing this and I am quite nervous to share it. Mainly because I wanted to make sure it read well and made sense. I think it does, anyway haha. Anyways, if you come across this story and haven't read the first story, there might be some references you won't get. So, I suggest the first instalment (A Fated Meet series) just in case. And ah yes, be noted of the possible out of character-ness because it's been years since I watched Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden, so excuse. Either way, thank you for the future reads, kudos, bookmarks and comments! I'll probably write more in this series once I get the chance but until then, here it is! Enjoy!

Naruto hummed a tune as he opened the cupboard door, looking through the clothes to see which ones he would have to pick. Half of him was excited for this new adventure that he was about to take but the other part of him remembered Sasuke’s warning. How the dark eyes had been filled with unsaid worry. In all honesty, the Beta knew now why the Alpha had taken so long to introduce him to his family. And while he was used to the prejudice of it all, especially when he had been an orphan, it still hurt. He stopped staring at the hangers to look at his left hand, the ring still adorned on his finger. 

The hurdle they had to get through to get here. It had been a ride and it had been less than a few days. And he wondered now, if he had known the things he knew now back then, would he had said the things he said? Would he had pushed Sasuke away until he woke up realising they were at the edge of an end? 

Maybe. 

Or maybe Naruto would still allow himself to feel inadequate and sad. 

His gaze caught on a shirt that was folded neatly and placed at the bottom of the closet next to other piles of clothes. He bent down to pick it, smiling when he recognised it. It was the shirt he had bought for Sasuke when they were in university. It was an apology gift because he had forgotten that his unit had a trip for a week, the same week they had scheduled to meet. Sasuke had been hard to please back then but after Naruto presented him this with an apology, he had been placated. 

Had Sasuke always been so forgiving? 

“Oi, what are you doing crouched in front of the closet?” Sasuke asked, voice bland as per usual. 

Naruto looked up from the shirt to the man, who was leaning against the bathroom door with a towel around his neck, his hair wet from the shower. The Beta sat on the floor properly before he waved at the shirt, pointing at the Alpha’s naked chest. At least he was wearing a pair of joggers, but he was going to catch a cold without a shirt. Without waiting for the pale-skinned man to ask what he was talking about, he threw the shirt at the face. A smile crossed his face when Sasuke recoiled at the hit, grabbing the cloth from his face. 

He looked at it before his face visibly softened. Without another word, he wore the shirt and walked to where the Beta was, sitting next to him. 

“I haven’t seen you wearing this in years,” Naruto said as he pulled at the edge of the shirt, frowning slightly when he noticed how loose it was on the pale frame. “Hey, you need to eat better.”

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head with a towel, eyeing the Beta before he said, “Cook something better and maybe I won’t be skinny.”

An affronted noise escaped the blond-haired man’s lips as he widened his blue eyes. Worry wormed into his chest at that before Sasuke snorted under his breath and placed a hand on his head. He patted Naruto twice before he pinched his nose. Immediately, the Beta pulled his face away, frown deepening when he realised that the Alpha was joking. 

“I was just joking, idiot,” Sasuke said. 

“I knew that!” Naruto huffed a breath, but he made a mental note to try cooking other dishes anyway.

He then looked back into the closet, picking up another shirt before tossing it back into the void of clothes. Sasuke made a noise, catching his attention. 

“You’re messing up the other clothes,” Sasuke said. “What are you even doing anyway?”

“I’m picking out clothes for our trip this weekend,” Naruto said, picking the shirt he had tossed away and folded it neatly. From his peripheral vision, he noted that the Alpha had grown tense. He wanted to comfort him and tell him that things would be okay but he knew that that wouldn’t be the case. He bit his inner cheek for a second before he took in a deep breath and said, “Is it going to be that bad?”

Sasuke thinned his lips before he sighed. “Father is going to be insufferable. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m strong,” Naruto said, and for a second, his own statement contradicted the things he did in the past few weeks. “Kind of.” He winced at the way his voice sounded and looked back at the clothes in his hands. “I’ve heard worse.”

A pale hand touched his tan one, stopping his movements. The blue eyes met the dark ones, and he saw the protectiveness in them that he had come to love throughout the years. He smiled, allowing the Alpha to tighten his grip on his hand. 

“You shouldn’t have to hear anything like that,” Sasuke said. 

“Yeah,” Naruto said, his smile faltering on his face before he placed his other hand on the pale one. “But that’s life, Sasuke. That’s how the world see it. Sees us…” But he wouldn’t let it get to him anymore. Not after what they had gone through. “But not this time. I promise you that. And when I make a promise, you better believe it!”

“That stupid phrase again,” Sasuke whispered but there was a certain softness on his face that had Naruto feeling warm inside. He closed his eyes when the Alpha leaned in close and pressed his lips on his forehead. Pulling away a second later, Sasuke said, “I’m going to order takeout. What do you want to eat?”

Naruto snapped open his eyes, his cheeks reddened and his heart warmed at the look on his lover’s face. He loved this man. And he couldn’t believe that he was going to marry him. He cleared his throat and cheekily grinned. Sasuke’s dark eyes narrowed before he rolled them, waving a hand at him. 

“Ichiraku’s Ramen, got it,” Sasuke said as he walked out of their bedroom.

***

Naruto looked at the takeout bags on the kitchen counter, stomach rumbling. He had taken a quick shower after picking up some clothes for their trip and now he was ready to eat. Sasuke was pulling the bowls out of the bags, tossing the plastic into the recycling bin just for it. The Beta walked up to him, placing both palms on the cool counter before he tried to reach for one bowl. Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could, snorting when Naruto whined. 

“Why do you have to put them into a separate bowl?” the blond-haired man said as he took a step back, allowing the Alpha to carry on with his weird ritual. 

Every time they got takeout, Sasuke insisted they transferred the food into their own bowls and plates. Something about being extra careful their food wasn’t in a possible non-clean container. He had made a point to argue with the Alpha saying the chefs themselves might not be clean when cooking and hence the containers were the least of their worries but he had given up after a while. After all, he knew his lover was a clean freak. He was sure if Naruto allowed it, Sasuke would stock up on hand sanitisers at every corner of the house. 

“Here,” Sasuke said, ignoring his question and poured Naruto’s ramen into his special ramen-eating bowl. Yes, the Beta had deemed that bowl as such. Especially when he had gotten it from the Alpha himself when they had just began dating. 

It had lasted this long and he would forever cherish it. 

With a thanks tossed at the Alpha, he was about to bring his bowl to the kitchen table when Sasuke said, “Let’s watch something and eat.”

That alarmed Naruto. He stopped moving, turning to look at Sasuke, who had his back turned to him and busy pouring his own ramen into another bowl. He raised his eyebrows, wondering what was happening. Sasuke’s love for neatness stretched to the point they had a rule to eat anything in the kitchen, at the kitchen table. The only exception the rule made was for popcorn, but even then he would have to hear Sasuke nag every time he had been careless and dropped one or two on the floor. 

The only times Sasuke had even suggested this was when he had bad news to break. And the only ever time he did that before this was when Sasuke said he had to go on a business trip that would clash on their anniversary. Naruto had been disappointed but he understood it was his job. Plus, Sasuke had made it up to him the second he was back from his trip, so all was well. 

But now, his heart hammered against his chest, he wondered what the bad news could be. 

Sasuke turned then, hands holding his bowl of ramen. The dark eyes met with curious and wary blue ones before he jutted his chin towards their living room. Naruto nodded once and followed him, placing the bowl on the coffee table before he took a seat next to the Alpha. 

“What is it?” Naruto said when Sasuke had placed his bowl next to Naruto’s, sitting down as well. 

“What’s what?” Sasuke said as he reached for the TV remote control. “You should start eating. I usually can’t make you wait.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, grabbing one pale hand and halting his movements, his heart now thudding loud. “What is it?”

The Alpha remained quiet for a moment before he placed the remote back on the coffee table. He pulled his hand away from Naruto’s grasp. Just when the Beta was about to recoil at the sudden aversion to his touch, the Alpha turned his hand to interlace their fingers. The Beta allowed that to become a source of comfort, forcing his body to relax as he waited for Sasuke to speak. 

“I think we shouldn’t stay at my parent’s house,” Sasuke said, glancing at him before he leaned into their couch. “We’ll get a hotel room.”

Naruto let that sink in his head before a frown crossed his lips. “Why?”

The Alpha tossed an arm across his eyes. “I don’t think they’ll be happy, Naruto. I can imagine the chaos already. It’ll be safer if we stayed in our own room away from them.”

Silence washed into the scene before the blond-haired man squeezed their intertwined hands. Cautiously he said, “You keep using the word ‘safe’. Is there an actual possibility we’ll be in danger?”

Sasuke dropped his hand to his side, tilting his head so he could look at Naruto. “Not really.” After a beat he added, “I don’t think.”

That response alarmed the Beta. Sure, it was fine if Sasuke didn’t know but the Alpha prided himself in knowing. If he didn’t know, he would rather be mum about it than tell the Beta. Knowing that this time, things were far different from what he imagined, it made him a little uneasy. Something must’ve shown on his face because Sasuke patted his head before he pulled Naruto close to him. The blond-haired man didn’t protest as he wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder. It was within these arms that he could truly feel safe, if Naruto was being honest. 

“Fine,” Naruto said after a while, closing his eyes when he felt Sasuke burying his nose into his hair. “We’ll get a hotel room. I trust you, Sasuke.”

A hand touched the back of his head before fingers ran through his blond locks, relaxing him further into Sasuke’s warmth. It was nice, staying like this. He didn’t hear any reply from the Alpha but he knew from the way Sasuke almost curled around him that that he was relieved. He had promised himself that he would trust Sasuke in whatever he did, and that was what he would do. 

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times, forgetting for a second that he was hungry. He drummed his fingers on the lean waist, smiling a little as he looked at a cactus plant sitting on a table next to their couch. It was a fake plastic cactus Sakura had gotten for them when they first moved in here. Told him it matched Sasuke’s prickly personality and thus made a great gift. The Alpha acted like it was the worst thing he ever received but he never threw it out. 

“Hey, should we move?” Naruto asked, earning an amused snort from his lover. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, pulling his face away from Naruto’s hair. “Don’t like this place anymore?”

“I do,” Naruto said with a hum, pulling his head away from the shoulder to sit properly, his hand now flat on Sasuke’s stomach. “It’s just, it’s been years since we began living here.” After a beat he said, “Plus you’re making a lot more money now. Don’t you want to move away from this 1LDK place?”

Sasuke eyed their home before he shook his head. “I’m fine here.” His dark eyes sparkled in warmth when they met Naruto’s blue ones. “It’s our first home. Why would I get bored of it?”

The blond-haired man’s heart thumped once, his cheeks heating up as a silly grin crawled on his face. Neither had made an inclination to leave. And maybe it was because they actually earned this place out of their own pocket. It wasn’t the best place, neither was it the safest but it was a decent one. One that they were proud of. Nodding and conceding to that reason, he jabbed a thumb at their food, steadily growing cold the longer they left it alone. 

“Let’s eat,” Naruto said as his stomach grumbled, making itself known. “I’m starving!” 

Sasuke only rolled his eyes but he grabbed his bowl of ramen as well. A second later, he glanced at Naruto and grimaced when the Beta slurped on his noodled, some droplets of the soup splattering everywhere. 

“Knew it was a mistake to eat here,” the Alpha grumbled, earning a pointed jab from Naruto’s toe against his shin. “Idiot.”

“Shut up, bastard,” Naruto said as he spoke with his mouthful of noodles. “I’m hungry!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, stupid,” Sasuke said with a sigh, but the corner of his lips twitched upwards anyway. 

***

The drive to the Uchiha house was a little awkward. Sasuke only engaged in conversations with distracted answers and even worse: non-verbal hums. It was as if he was seeing the man he had been with when they were in high school, when their communication skills were at the worst. Naruto decided quickly that it wasn’t worth talking to the Alpha and made a note to himself to calm his lover down with something with tomato in them later. Maybe some grilled tomatoes. Sasuke loved those even though the Beta had no idea why. They tasted awful to him. 

He understood that the Alpha was nervous. His knuckles grew whiter and tighter on the steering wheel the closer they got to his parent’s home. Naruto could only place a hand on his thigh, earning a shocked jerk at the touch that had the car almost swivelling. The Beta smiled when Sasuke tossed a glare at him, his shoulders relaxing when Naruto leaned in and kissed his cheek before settling back in his seat. 

“Will Itachi be there?” he asked Sasuke once he was warned that they were only ten minutes away from the place now. 

“Yes,” Sasuke said with a nod. “I asked him to be there. Just in case.”

That sentence didn’t settle well with Naruto but he didn’t say anything else. His stomach made flip flops at the thought of what he was about to find when he got out of the car. Swallowing past his dry throat, the blond-haired man then said, “Do they know…the reason for our visit?”

Sasuke remained quiet for a second before he whispered, “Kind of.”

“Kind of?” Naruto raised his eyebrows, waiting for the Alpha to explain. 

“I said I was bringing my lover,” Sasuke said, nodding to himself. “They…well Father told me to not come if I’m bringing you.”

The Beta let that sink into his head before he huffed a breath. “Oh boy.”

Sasuke reached to touch his thigh, squeezing it. “That’s why I asked Itachi to be there. In case, things goes south.”

“The confidence in your brother is astounding,” Naruto said, injecting a little humour into his voice. He smiled when Sasuke’s lips twitch upwards for a brief moment. “It’ll be fine, Sasuke.”

Sasuke shrugged but Naruto knew that his words had only fallen on deaf ears. He didn’t blame him. There was nothing else he could tell the Alpha to calm him down. Besides, the Beta himself wasn’t as excited anymore. He took in a deep breath when they entered the road leading to rows of big houses. Sasuke turned the car to one house and Naruto’s eyes almost bugged itself out of his own head. 

It resembled those Beverly Hills houses he often saw in the American shows airing in television. With sweaty palms, he found his shoulders hunching closer to his chest, tossing a look at Sasuke who simply remained at his seat, not moving. They were both silent for a few seconds before the Alpha sighed. He then unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Let’s go,” Sasuke said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Naruto nodded, following his lover out of the car. He remained standing near the vehicle, not daring to make a move closer to the door until Sasuke walked to where he was. Without hesitation, the Alpha grabbed his hand. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, raising their intertwined hands. “Let go.”

“No,” the Alpha said as he straightened his back. “If I’m going to introduce you properly, it has to be this way.”

His heart hammered against his chest and a smile threatened to cross his lips. But he refrained, knowing now wasn’t the right time to get sappy. If anything, it was the time they strengthened their defences and head into war. Possible war. He followed Sasuke, tightening his grip on their hands as they stepped at his parents’ doorstep. 

Sasuke raised his hand to press on the doorbell when the door yanked open, revealing Itachi, looking tired. Naruto smiled wryly at him only to earn a nod from the older man. 

“Come in,” Itachi said, moving aside. “Father and Mother have been waiting for you two.” After a beat he added, “Haven’t stopped interrogating about my love life, either.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He then looked at Naruto before he said, “Let’s go.”

Naruto didn’t say anything, simply following his lover and his brother into the house full of Alphas. If he was being honest, it intimidated him a little. Being a Beta meant he couldn’t pick up on scents or the pheromones Alphas released. But he wasn’t a full Beta. With his Omega recessive genes, he could still detect if the atmosphere had changed. It was almost a whole new subconscious level of fight or flight response. He stepped closer to Sasuke when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

“They’re here,” Itachi said as he walked into the living room. “Father, Mother. Sasuke is here.”

“At last. Took him long enough,” a female voice spoke, sounding delicate and firm at the same time. 

When Naruto found them, he was taken aback at the pointed stares he got from them both. A woman who looked no older than forty stood up from the couch she was sharing with a man, her black dress hugged her body well, red tendrils and pattern marked the cloth beautifully. It contrasted her pale skin and dark eyes and hair, making her look almost ethereal. She had her hair in a tight bun, a warm smile on her pink lips. 

“You must be Uzumaki-kun,” she said as she took a step closer to them. “Sasuke, what took you so long?”

“Sorry, Mother,” Sasuke said, but his tone was not apologetic. 

“He’s a Beta,” the man next to her spoke, disapproval dripping his words. 

He had broad shoulders and a straight posture when he stood up, wearing a yukata with the same black and red design as his wife. There were deep lines on his face that spoke of his age but even from where Naruto stood, he could feel the Alpha aura around him. He bit his inner cheek, already uncomfortable. Sasuke glanced at him before he looked back at his parents. 

“Can you stop with the posturing?” Sasuke said, voice as dry as sad. “You’re scaring him.”

“He’s a Beta,” the man repeated himself. “He can’t feel anything.”

Naruto’s eyebrows jumped at that. “That’s presumptuous.”

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself, and he realised it too late when he saw the man’s face darken. The woman’s face though was still open and soft, smile still gracing her lips. 

“I’m Uchiha Mikoto,” she said, introducing herself before her husband could argue. “This is my husband, Uchiha Fugaku.”

Naruto immediately pulled away from Sasuke, cheeks heating up when he realised he hadn’t properly introduced himself. Bowing, he said, “Ah, I’m Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you.”

Mikoto simply hummed before Naruto straightened himself, shrinking a little under the glare of Fugaku. He heard Sasuke sigh a little under his breath before he placed a hand at the small of the Beta’s back. 

“Come on,” Mikoto said, waving a hand. “Let’s go eat. I’ve cooked all your favourite meals, Sasuke. Oh, do you have any allergies by the way, Uzumaki-kun?”

“You can call me Naruto, Uchiha-san,” Naruto said before he shook his head. “I’m fine with anything.”

Fugaku simply made a noise as he walked past them, exiting the living room. He glanced at Sasuke, who only rolled his eyes at him in response. He supposed that was all he was going to get from his lover, so he turned to Itachi, who seemed have a face made out of a blank canvas. The only indication that he was feeling anything was the way the corner of his lips twitched upwards briefly when he looked at Mikoto. 

Mikoto rubbed the side of her neck, shaking her head when Naruto met her eyes. “He’s always in a grumpy mood. Come along now, let’s go eat.” 

She was everything he imagined a mother to be, if he was being honest. She was attentive, always smiling and she adored Sasuke and Itachi. The second they entered the dining room, she had fussed over her sons and made sure they had enough food on their plate. She even did that for Naruto, winking at him when he started panicking at the amount of food he was being given. 

“Everyone needs to eat well,” she said as she sat next to her husband in front of them. “Sasuke, you’ve grown thinner. You need to eat well! Naruto, you should tell him to eat better.”

Naruto was a little taken aback at the warmth in her dark eyes. He analysed her words, finding no malice in them. Instead, they were genuine words. Unsure of how to take that, he simply smiled, waiting until his lover at least eaten before he did the same. He didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes more than he already did today. 

It was when he grabbed a fork when he heard a sharp gasp and the clinking of something. He snapped his head up, eyes widening when Mikoto had placed a hand over her mouth, her own eyes as wide as his. She pointed at Naruto’s left hand before she looked at Sasuke. 

He suppressed the urge to hide under the table when he realised what she had seen. The ring on his left hand. 

“Sasuke!” Mikoto exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed. “Are you two engaged?”

He turned his attention to Sasuke when the Alpha placed his spoon on the table next to his plate, settling into his chair. Staring at his parents, he remained quiet for a second before he reached to touch Naruto’s leg from under the table. He relaxed a little under the assured touch, watching the scene before him unfold. 

“Yes,” Sasuke said. 

It was all he had to say before Fugaku slammed his hand on the table, startling Naruto. The touch on his thigh increased into a squeeze. 

“I don’t approve of this,” Fugaku hissed, his eyes flashed in red as he glared at his son. And then those eyes landed on Naruto. “A Beta has no place in this family. Especially someone like him.”

“Like what?” Sasuke asked, his voice blank but Naruto knew he was holding himself back judging from how his grip became borderline painful. 

“You know how, Sasuke,” Fugaku said, his eyes narrowed. “You could’ve married someone like Yuki. But no, you chose a male Beta. One with no name.” He sat straighter. “One that has no family.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at that, his lips thinning. Before he could stop himself, he said, “I do have a family.”

“You’re an orphan, are you not?” Fugaku said, his frown deepening on his face. 

“Fugaku!” Mikoto hissed at her husband, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Naruto felt his heart stutter to a stop, blinking at the blatant accusation. He opened his mouth to speak, when Sasuke stopped him with a, “So what if he is?”

“I do have a family,” Naruto said after finding his voice. “I might have lost my real family when I was younger but I found a new one soon after. Both are my family, past and present.” After a beat, he took in a deep breath and continued, “And Sasuke’s my family too.”

“Well, that’s nice but that doesn’t negate the fact you’re a Beta,” Fugaku said with a wave of his hand, dismissive. “You’re a no name nobody. The Uchiha family line has never accepted anything short of excellence.”

“Yes, why don’t you keep telling yourself that and drive your only children away,” Itachi mumbled under his breath, loud enough for his father to hear. 

Fugaku’s face reddened. “Itachi!”

“Father,” Sasuke said, catching the man’s attention. “I’m marrying him and mating him afterwards. Whether you approve of it or not.”

“Mate?” Mikoto said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Oh, Sasuke.”

“Mate a Beta?” Fugaku said, disgust curled on his face. It was hard to look at, if Naruto was being honest. “A bond mark does nothing for a Beta. There will be no bond between you two. It’s a futile relationship.” His lips curled upwards into a cruel smile. “And what if you find your True Pair, Sasuke? What then?”

The topic jolted nervousness to settle in the creases of his thoughts. He could deduce quickly that his parents had no idea that Sasuke had found his True Pair and had broken the bond with her. And he could imagine the chaos if they did. He sealed his lips as he slowed down his breathing, just to control his rapidly beating heart. 

“I’ll cross that road when it comes,” Sasuke said with a careless shrug. “I’m just here out of courtesy. And because Naruto insisted to come. I told him it would be impossible to make my Father listen but he wanted to get your approval anyway.”

“How noble,” Fugaku spat out. “But you will never get my approval. You will not get married with this man. Embarrassing our names is not an option, Sasuke. Don’t forget who has given you this life. And who can take it away.”

Naruto’s spine straightened as the thinly veiled threat settled in his mind. “You can’t do that,” he said, startling the man into silence. “You can’t do that to Sasuke.”

“And who are you to stop me, Beta?” Fugaku said, successfully reducing his feelings into nothing but the ideas and merits of his secondary gender. “He’s my son.”

“Take it away then,” Sasuke said as he pulled his hand away from Naruto’s thigh and instead placed it on his hand. “I don’t need it. I never needed it. I could work anything else and make ends’ meet.”

“Not if I make it difficult for you,” Fugaku said. “Don’t test my patience, Sasuke. You will end this nonsense. It’s been going on for too long!”

“No,” Sasuke said. “I already told you five years ago and I’m telling you again. No.”

Fugaku looked like he was about to burst a vein. And Naruto realised that this situation was escalating far faster than what he wanted it. He gripped on Sasuke’s hand tight, hoping it would be a nonverbal signal to stop talking. Mikoto at the end stopped the argument with a hand on the table, slamming it loudly. The furniture wobbled under her momentum. 

“This is a dining table,” she said, her eyes momentarily flashed in red, signalling her status. “I don’t want this fight to happen when we’re eating.” She took in a deep breath. “Naruto, please eat. I apologise for making you uncomfortable.”

The Beta gave her a weak smile, sweating a little at the tense atmosphere. “No, it’s fine, Uchiha-san.”

Just when he thought he would be able to finally eat without worrying another war was about to break out, Sasuke said, “Mother, Naruto and I will be taking our leave now.”

Startled at the sudden words, Naruto gaped as Sasuke stood up, pulling their intertwined hands with him. He stood up as well, following suit, eyeing the food on the table. While he had wanted to leave, it was rude to do so. Fugaku did not look happy, not that he was any at the beginning but. Mikoto sighed, frowning as well. 

“Sasuke,” she said, her voice soft. “At least eat lunch before you leave.”

Sasuke stared at his mother and for a second, Naruto thought he would relent but then Fugaku scoffed. That was enough for his lover to shake his head. Mikoto thinned her lips but she didn’t disagree. She stood up, walking to where they were before she hugged Sasuke. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his mother tight before he pulled away. With a nod at her and Naruto bowing at her, they left. 

It was only when they were in the car and Sasuke backing away from the place like he was being chased could he sigh. The Alpha tensed, glancing at him before he looked at the road in front of them. Silence washed into the scene for a second before Naruto decided to broach the subject. 

“So,” Naruto said before a huff of amused breath left his lips. “That was something.”

Sasuke relaxed a little. “It’s not funny.”

“It is, a little,” Naruto said, closing the distance between his thumb and forefinger to gesture. 

The Alpha made a noise under his breath before a crease appeared in between his eyebrows. “I knew he would say stupid shit.”

That quietened the Beta. He was aware that he was an orphan. But he hadn’t truly cursed his luck. Sure, he would’ve loved his circumstances better if he never lost his parents but in the process he had met Iruka and Kakashi. There was no way he would say he was unlucky. He had a family that loved him, all in heaven and on Earth. And that was enough for him. As long as he wasn’t alone, that was all he could ask. Just for a home to get back to when his life got too heavy and tiring. And while he would have punched someone for spouting whatever Fugaku had said when he was younger, he realised as he grew older that this world was filled with spite and anger. If he fuelled into that, there wouldn’t be enough love and peace going around. 

“It’s fine,” Naruto said as he took in a deep breath, smiling a little. “He’s just protective of his son.”

“That’s bullshit,” Sasuke said, cursing. “He had no right to say things like that.”

“Has he done a background check on me?” Naruto asked, amusement colouring his voice at the idea he was important enough to warrant a background check.

“He has,” Sasuke groused. “Also, it isn’t funny, you idiot.”

“Bastard,” Naruto said, “you have to admit this is hilarious. It’s like one of those Korean dramas.”

Sasuke sighed. “The one you like to watch every Saturday?”

Naruto spluttered, eyes growing wide. “What? No!”

But the lie was loud and clear. He didn’t think the Alpha found out about his favourite past time for the past few months. Sasuke usually liked sleeping in during the weekends, especially on a Sunday. And Naruto found himself getting up earlier and earlier the older he got. One day, he was browsing through his computer while he waited for Sasuke to wake up and came across a Korean drama. He thought he could watch it just to make fun of Sakura—but that shit was addicting. 

“Liar,” Sasuke said, his voice lighter than before. “I saw you.”

Cheeks reddening, darkening his tan skin, he said, “Oi! When did you find out?”

“Two months ago,” Sasuke said with an unapologetic shrug. “I woke up when you cursed a bit too loud at your computer screen. All I had to do was peek at what you were watching.” He glanced at Naruto and smirked. “I didn’t think you liked that kind of stuff, idiot.”

“I,” Naruto said before he stopped himself. Caught, he simply huffed and looked away. “It’s addicting. You wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re right, I won’t,” Sasuke said. “I’m not into that kind of stuff.”

“Stop saying it like that!” Naruto exclaimed, earning a few chuckles from his lover. That laughter stopped the Beta in tracks, eyeing the man he loved. His own lips lifted into a smile. “Are you in a better mood now?”

Sasuke’s smile faded a little but he looked better than before. “I just hated it. I hate how he treated you. I knew that’s what he would do.”

“It’s fine,” Naruto said. “I guess it’s not easy to accept that their Alpha son wants to be with a Beta. A male Beta at that.” 

Sasuke frowned. “Are you trying to say you’re not good enough again?”

“No,” Naruto said, shaking his head. “I’m just saying, that’s what you have to expect.”

“I expect decency,” Sasuke said as he pulled his car at the side of the road, unbuckling his seatbelt. He sighed, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel. “Naruto, you don’t deserve that.”

His face softened as he watched his Alpha. He pressed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it until the pale man looked at him from underneath his dark lashes. Sometimes, he wondered what he did in the past life to get a guy like him. Taking off his own seatbelt, he turned to face his fiancé. They stared at each other before Naruto smiled again. 

“Not everyone knows decency,” he said. “Sasuke, as long as I have you, I’m fine.”

Sasuke thinned his lips, looking unpleased by that. “Can’t we just get married and not invite Father?”

Imagining Fugaku glaring at him from across the altar was definitely not an image he wanted on his wedding day. It was a tempting offer. But even so, he couldn’t take up on it. Even if the man was a hard person to deal with, he was still Sasuke’s father. And while it hurt to think he might never get approved, there was a level of respect he had for the man. At least as his lover’s father. 

“Stop whining,” Naruto said, pinching the pale nose. Sasuke pulled away from his grasp, sitting up straighter with a glare on his face. “Oh, come on.”

“Whatever,” Sasuke said, sounding put off. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, catching his shoulder again when the Alpha went to grab the steering wheel once more. “You know how much I value family.”

“What use is it to have a Father who won’t support you?” Sasuke hissed, catching Naruto off guard with the sudden burst of anger. “Do you know how many times I have to hear him talk shit about you? How many times he tried to set me up with—” 

He stopped himself, pressing a hand on his mouth as he glared at the dashboard. Naruto let those words sink into his head for a second. He tightened his grip on Sasuke before he pulled the hand away, feeling a little weird at the sudden admission of…something. 

“He tried to set you up with someone else, didn’t he?” Naruto asked, knowing he hit the nail on the head when Sasuke winced. 

“I said no and scared them off,” Sasuke said, voice a little tight. “So, don’t get any stupid ideas.”

Naruto could hear the fear underneath the words and he felt guilty. Because he was the one who had done that to him. He had pushed his lover a bit too far last time and now had instilled this fear that he would leave with every move that went against what he liked. Biting his inner cheek, he remained quiet as he tried to find a way to tell Sasuke that he wasn’t mad. 

The silence was interpreted differently, however, when the Alpha turned his head to look at him. “Naruto?” he said. 

“Sorry, just thinking,” Naruto said, smiling when those dark eyes narrowed. “Nothing stupid, I promise. I’m not mad. I believe you.”

“I know,” Sasuke said. “You don’t trust yourself and that’s what scares me.”

The admission stole his breath away. Naruto immediately grabbed those pale hands, searching his Alpha’s face. His heart ached at the fear in those eyes. “Sasuke, I promise. I’m not leaving.”

The Alpha continued to stare at him before his shoulders slumped and the fear left them. Naruto could almost feel his heartbeat slowing down, the ache diminishing the better his lover looked. He knew that the event with Kikio was a lot. It opened up holes in their relationship, ones that had existed long before she walked into their lives. Sasuke pressed a hand on his cheek, caressing his skin before he nodded. 

“Let’s go,” Sasuke said, the subject dropped. “I really want to take a nap now.”

Naruto squeezed his hand and pulled away, smiling. 

***

The hotel they were in was…definitely up Sasuke’s alley. Naruto could only whistle as he walked into the hotel room, dropping one bag he was carrying at the entrance before he spotted a large bed, looking inviting and warm. Sasuke had been adamant that he wanted to be the one to book the room and honestly, the blond-haired man had shrugged it off to the Alpha’s usual need for control. After almost nine years with him, this trait of his had been almost amusing. He relented of course if Naruto argued, but most of the time, it made less fuss for him and he liked it that way. 

As he walked to the bed, he toed off his shoes and landed on the comfy mattress with a huff. His body sunk into the mountain of pillows, a silly grin crawled and settled on his face. He heard a brief grumble from behind him and he turned his body to lay on his back. Blue eyes tracked the pale, taller man’s movements across the room as the Alpha hauled their bags to a place closest to the desk. He then turned to look at the Beta, his lips twitched upwards into a brief smirk.

“I take it you like it here then,” Sasuke said as he walked up to him, standing before him. 

Naruto nodded, looking away from his lover to the ceiling. “I’m almost afraid how much this room costs.”

His breath left his body when Sasuke laid on top of him, covering his body with his own. The blond-haired man immediately touched those broad shoulders, trying to get him off of him. When it was clear the Alpha had no intention on moving, he stopped moving and huffed amused. He patted Sasuke’s back, forcing his body to relax. Adjusting his legs a little until they were intertwined comfortable. The Alpha buried his face against Naruto’s neck, causing the Beta to tilt his head a little to give him room. The hand on his back moved to his head, tan fingers running through raven-coloured hair. They were always so soft. 

“Oi,” Naruto said, nudging him a little. “Are you scenting me?”

“No,” Sasuke said. “Just want to be near you.”

“More like plastered against me,” Naruto joked, earning a pinch on his side, causing him to yelp. 

They remained like that for a few moments. The cool air from the room contrasting the warmth radiating from the Alpha coupled with his weight that didn’t feel rib-crushing, merely comforting, had him feeling sleepy. He shifted a little when Sasuke placed both hands on each side of his head and raised his head a little, staring into the blue eyes. Naruto’s heart skipped a beat at the gentle smile crossing his lover’s face. Reaching a tan hand, he cupped Sasuke’s cheek, caressing his soft, pale skin. For the umpteenth time, he had gotten him out of everyone. And he had never felt so lucky.

Sasuke leaned in close, their noses brushing together. Before Naruto could say anything, he pressed his lips against his own ones. Naruto kissed him back immediately, grinning when Sasuke pulled away a second later. 

“Didn’t you want to take a nap?” Naruto questioned, eyebrows raising. 

"Yeah, come on,” Sasuke said as he pulled away completely, sitting up next to him. 

A little disappointed that his lover had moved, he sat up. He allowed Sasuke to pull him down to lie properly against the pillows. The Alpha then lay next to him and pulled Naruto against his chest. Immediately, the Beta wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling when the warmth once more radiated against him. Sasuke pressed his lips against his temple before settling against him like he was made for him. 

The quietness was serene. And when there was peace, Naruto’s mind often took that as at the right time to think. A question echoed in his head, an observation that he had pinned to ask Sasuke later. Unable to hold back his curiosity, he patted the lean waist, tapping it twice more until he got a grunt as a reply. 

“What is it?” Sasuke grumbled a bit as he turned fully on his side, crushing Naruto closer against him. 

The Beta huffed an amused breath, adjusting his face until he pressed against the pale neck. Pressing a chaste kiss there, he said, “Does your parents not know about Kikio?”

Sasuke tensed just for a second before he adjusted his arms and tossed a leg over Naruto’s body, successfully trapping him underneath his weight. “No,” the Alpha replied. “They don’t.”

Naruto adjusted his own arm until he could press a palm against Sasuke’s back, squirming closer until there was no space between their bodies. A hand on his head, fingers running through his hair had him yawning, the gentle ministrations acting as a lullaby. 

“Don’t you want them to know what had happened?” Naruto whispered, noting that Sasuke had shuddered a little. Most likely from his hot breath against his skin. 

“Maybe Mother,” Sasuke murmured. “But Father doesn’t have to know. I have no intention of telling them any of that now though.”

“They’ll find out one day,” Naruto said. 

“And I can deal with it then,” Sasuke said, continuing to pat the back of the Beta’s head. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

Naruto frowned a little, hating how the Alpha had to take this onto himself on his own. He pulled away from the embrace, earning a brief huff of breath, no doubt annoyed from the Alpha. Staring into his eyes, he caressed his face and said, “We can deal with it then. _We_ , Sasuke. Not you. We’re a team, aren’t we?”

Sasuke searched his face before he smiled. “You have such a hero complex.”

Squawking at that, he grinned when Sasuke hissed at the pinch on his cheek. “We. Come on, say it with me. We.”

“We,” Sasuke said, most likely entertaining him. But nevertheless, it eased the slight worry in his chest to hear the Alpha say it. 

“Good.” Naruto allowed his lover to drag him into a tighter embrace, his face once more buried against the pale neck. “Because I’m here for you.”

“I know,” Sasuke whispered. “I know.”

That was all the answer he was going to get, Naruto was aware. If he wasn't ready to tell his parents about his True Pair, the Beta learned that it was better he didn’t push him. While he still wanted to get Fugaku’s approval, he knew that he would have to raise the white flag on that endeavour sooner than he wanted. Sasuke had looked miserable, tense and even anxious as Fugaku had thrown insult after insult at him. He didn’t like the look on his face. 

With those thoughts circling in his head, he remained awake for a few minutes longer after Sasuke had gone limp against him, his breathing deep and slow. Listening to that, he decided to calm his mind and anxiety. 

Before he knew it, he had dozed off. While he had gone to sleep wrapped in warmth, he had woken up into coldness and emptiness. Opening his eyes to Sasuke not being next to him was an odd thing. The Alpha had always made sure he remained next to him when he woke up, only when he couldn’t do it because of circumstances. Naruto had been more of the one to leave Sasuke to sleeping rather than waiting for him to wake up. He sat up, yawning as he rubbed the back of his neck. Murmurs finally registered in his head causing him to snap his head at the direction of the large area decorated by sofas and potted plants. Getting out of bed, he walked there, noting that Itachi was in their room. 

The conversation paused when two pairs of dark eyes landed on him. Giving the older man a wave, he yawned again. 

Sasuke gave him a brief smile before he looked back at Itachi. “The answer’s no. Tell him to shove it.”

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

Itachi sighed before he leaned into the couch. “There is an event tomorrow night. Since Sasuke is here…Father wants him to attend it.” 

His lover visibly tensed at that, standing up. He then said, “I’m not going.” 

Without waiting for Itachi to argue, the Alpha walked away. Naruto watched him leave, a little anxious at the reaction before he looked back at the older Uchiha. It was then his eyes landed on the tupperware of food on the coffee table before them. He went to take a seat on the couch, grabbing one container. 

“Mother gave it to me,” Itachi said. “She was a little sad you both didn’t get to eat her cooking so she sent some over.”

“Tell her thanks,” Naruto said, giving him a smile. “About the event…what is it about?”

Itachi rubbed his mouth. “It’s one of those business events. I would gladly tell Father Sasuke can’t make it if not for the fact that Mother wants to see him again too.” 

From the brief moments he had seen, Sasuke was far more relaxed with his mother than his father. And he knew that from the very small moments he managed to get the Alpha to talk about his parents, it was often about his mother. Each word that fell from his lips showed how much he loved her. And it looked like it was reciprocated as well. He wanted to get to know her, even if he wouldn’t be accepted. Because she was important to him. 

“I’ll talk to Sasuke,” he said. “I’ll see if I can convince him.”

Itachi sighed, standing up. “Thanks, Naruto. Mother adores him. She would like to see him again for more than just a minute. At least for her sake…”

Naruto nodded, receiving a pat on his back before the older man walked out of their room. He placed the container back on the coffee table before he stood up as well, finding Sasuke leaning against the headboard of their bed, playing with his phone. He hesitated for a brief second before he took in a deep breath. He crawled on the mattress before settling next to Sasuke, peeking at his phone only to receive a nudge from his lover. 

“I’m not going,” the Alpha said, quiet but firm. 

Naruto dropped his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Not even for your mother?”

Sasuke’s finger that had been furiously scrolling down a page stopped moving. He didn’t reply but it was clear that he didn't have an answer to that. A sigh escaped the Alpha’s lips as he placed his phone, facing down, on his lap.

“It’s going to be one of those stuffy events,” Sasuke said, distaste clear in his voice. “Father is going to keep me occupied with those vultures. I wouldn’t even get a chance to speak to Mother.”

Naruto wrapped a hand around his arm. “What if you find your mother first and disappear?”

Sasuke glanced at him before he dropped his head against the headboard. “I would have to bring you there and…” He placed a hand on a tan one. “I can’t have you hurt there.”

Naruto pulled away, looking at him properly. “I know,” he said. While he wanted Sasuke to go, at least for his mother’s sake, he knew that forcing him would be the last thing he wanted to do. Should do. He had made up his mind that that wasn’t what he was going to do anymore. At least not for this. So he simply smiled at his Alpha and patted his knee. “If you’re sure.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. “You’re not going to tell me how you can handle yourself?”

The blond-haired man grinned. “I _can_ handle myself, but that’s not the point.” He got out of bed then, stumbling a little before he righted himself up. “You _have_ to want to go. If you went just because I said so, you’d be unhappy.” He turned to look at the Alpha. “And I want you to be happy.”

He left Sasuke sitting there, moving to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he didn’t expect for an entire room to greet him. He gaped as he walked inside, taking in the glass shower cubicle, the huge bathtub right in front of him and a large marble sink with mirrors matching its length against creamy walls. His skin crawled as he imagined the money spent on this room. Pushing that thought aside, his eyes caught on a small rack of soaps and shampoos. In one elegant bowl, there were bath bombs. He never really used one in his life. Walking up to it, he picked one with glitter in them, caressing the plastic covering the sphere.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to smile. He shook the sphere in his hands, showing it to Sasuke who had hooked his chin on his shoulder. A pale hand reached to cover his hands, squeezing his fingers. 

“If you promise me,” Sasuke whispered against his neck, causing him to shudder and lean further into his warmth, “that you’ll tell me the second everything goes to hell…then I’ll go.”

Naruto blinked at that before he craned his neck to look at his lover. When he couldn’t get a good look on him, he turned around, smiling at the cautiousness on the Alpha’s face. The hands on his waist squeezed him a little when he didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll be fine,” Naruto said, earning a head shake from the pale-skinned man. 

“Promise me,” Sasuke said, insisting on it. 

He supposed that was the only way he could ease up his lover’s insecurities. Worries. Without hesitation then, he nodded. “I promise,” Naruto said, voice quiet as he smiled wider when Sasuke leaned in closer and pressed his lips against his forehead. 

Deciding to change the subject, he once more shook the bath bomb in his hand. “This looks fancy.”

Sasuke picked it off from his grasp. “Do you want to give it a go?”

Cheeks heating up, Naruto grinned, tossing his arms on his lover’s shoulders, bringing him close until their noses were close to brushing. “Do you?”

One side of Sasuke’s lips quirked upwards, pulling it into a smirk. “And get to see you naked? I’ll take that chance.”

A high-pitched, joyous laughter left the tan man’s lips as he nodded, happy at this very moment. Without any proper worries weighing them down. Not his parents. Nothing.

***

Naruto fidgeted the button-up shirt he was wearing, buttoning up his sleeves as well around his wrist. He looked himself in the mirror, taking note that the blue shirt with the navy-blue tie with his dark pants that fitted well on his legs—they created an image of him that he hadn’t think he could make. His hair had been styled in a mix between neat and messy, the spikes of his hair left to hand heavier on one side of his face than the other. He didn’t think he had ever dressed up this much in his life before. 

“You look good,” Sasuke’s voice echoed into the room, causing blue eyes to snap at the direction where he was.

Leaning against the doorframe, Sasuke was wearing a similar style of clothes, only rocking a completely black colour palette. Naruto took him in from head to toe, noting that Sasuke had gelled his hair, parted heavier on one side as well. Only those little hair falling to one side of his face made him look far handsomer than he had any right to be. His eyes landed on the Alpha’s pale neck, noting that the man wasn’t wearing a tie and two of his buttons were undone, revealing far more skin past his collarbones. A spark of desire lit in his stomach at the image his lover made and for a brief second, he thought about not letting Sasuke go. He stopped himself before he gave him a nervous smile. When the blue eyes finally met the dark ones, his breath hitched in his breath when he saw the heated look in them. 

“You too,” Naruto whispered back, breaking the eye contact to look himself in the mirror. A little whine escaped his lips at the thought of everyone else looking at Sasuke. “Man, everyone’s going to want their hands on you.”

A few chuckles escaped Sasuke’s lips as the Alpha moved to stand next to him. A pale hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to his side. 

Meeting the blue eyes from the mirror reflection, the man said, “And you think no one would want you?” 

Naruto nudged him, a little embarrassed but a silly smile crossing his face nevertheless. He glanced at his wrist watch, one that he had been wearing since Sasuke had gifted to him and noted that they were about to run late if they didn’t leave now. Showing his wrist to the Alpha, he closed his eyes for a second when Sasuke pressed his lips against his head before nodding. 

“Come on, then,” Sasuke said as he pulled away. 

Naruto looked at his Alpha before he smiled. While he wasn’t sure how this event was going to be, he could only hope that he could hide in the shadows until it was done. He could already guess the type of people that would be there. But he had to suck it up and make himself invisible. At least for the sake of Sasuke being able to see his mother again. As they exited the room, Sasuke glanced at him before he reached for his hand. Naruto allowed him to interlace their fingers, a wash of relief told him that he would be fine. 

“If things get too much for you,” Sasuke said as they walked to the elevator. “You’ll tell me.”

It wasn’t a question and it wasn’t a request. It was a fact. And Naruto couldn’t help but to smile at the slight protectiveness covering his words. He nudged his best friend, his lover, the one whom he would spend the rest of his life with, earning a raised-eyebrows look in return. 

“I promised, didn’t I?” Naruto said. “And I don’t break promises. Believe me.”

“I do believe you,” the Alpha said, not even a drop of hesitation in his words. “You just tend to like sacrificing yourself for what you think is the best for me.”

Those words had him wincing. Because they were true. It had always been in his nature since he had been a kid. Happiness meant not only his own, it meant the people he loved were happy. And that sometimes required his own sacrifice. He squeezed their intertwined hands. And that became a problem when he had almost broken this wonderful thing between them. When he had assumed that Sasuke would leave him for the one meant of him when he should’ve been more confident that he was worth his attention. His affection. 

“Hey,” Naruto said, earning full attention on him like he always did. “I love you.”

Sasuke stopped walking then, turning to look at him properly in the blue eyes. A soft smile, one that rarely made its presence known crossed his face. 

“I love you,” Naruto repeated, his face heating up briefly before a grin crossed his lips. “Just want you to know that.”

“I love you too.” Sasuke’s words were filled with so much love that they weighed heavily on the blond-haired man’s shoulder. A weight that had him feeling secure in his place within the Alpha’s life. And he wouldn’t trade that for the world. “Come on.”

***

The event was…everything Naruto despised. Too many people with stuffy looks on their faces and the reek of social prejudice. The social class was particularly thick tonight, he noted as he remained close to Sasuke as they moved through the small crowd at the entrance. He noticed that there were more people somewhere in the hall. The Uchihas were hosting this event in a fancy hall, one that had stolen his breath away when he had seen the exterior building. 

Sasuke had held his hand as they walked inside, refusing to let him go even when Naruto told him he would be fine. And while he would have complained; right now, he was glad that the Alpha had wanted to stick to him like glue. His own instincts were on edge when he noticed that most of the people here were Alphas. Wrinkling his nose, Sasuke led him to a part of the room where less people were. Sighing in relief, he thanked the pale-skinned man when he was handed a glass of champagne. 

The dark eyes bored into his, an unasked question on his face. 

“I’m fine,” Naruto said, assuring him before he sipped the drink. He then noted that Itachi was walking to where they were, Mikoto on his heels. Nudging Sasuke, he said, “Your brother and mother.”

Sasuke turned to look at them and almost as if they had the magic to cast a calming spell, the Alpha had relaxed, his shoulders no longer squared. Naruto sipped a bit more of the champagne before he stood next to him, smiling when Itachi looked at him and then at his little brother. Mikoto didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Sasuke. Naruto couldn’t help but to smile wider as he let Sasuke’s hand go, watching the duo wrap each other in the embrace. A part of his chest ached as he recalled living without his mother’s affection, unable to experience it. But just as quickly as that thought crossed his mind, he removed it. 

“Finally,” Mikoto whispered as she pulled away, touching her son’s face. “I thought you’d be stubborn about it and not come again.”

“Mother,” Sasuke said, smiling a little. “You know how I hate these things.”

“Yes,” she said. “Which is why I know this lovely rose garden just past that hallway. We can chat there. Catch up.” Her eyes finally moved to land on Naruto. Her warm smile didn’t falter. “And I can finally learn more about the man you’re about to marry and mate.”

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening at that. There was a certain wariness in him as slight hope bloomed in his chest. Mikoto was warm, despite how she carried herself. Full of pride and courage, like he had thought Sasuke had when he first met him. And just like his Alpha, his mother also carried a hint of warmth in her words and eyes, the way she talked with people she cared about. 

Swallowing a lump forming in his throat, he kept his mouth shut as Sasuke agreed, taking his hand once more the second they started to leave the busy hall to the backyard of the building. Just like Mikoto said, the rose garden was lovely. The lampposts decorating the area gave the place a white glow, making it ethereal. In the middle of the area was a large water fountain, a statue of a mermaid in its centre. There was a few tables and chairs scattered, made out of metal and curved in delicate shapes. Mikoto walked to one of them, taking a seat before they followed suit. 

“I can’t believe Sasuke has kept you hidden for so long,” Mikoto said, throwing an almost disapproval look at her son. 

The Alpha kept a straight look on his face before he leaned into his seat, Naruto’s hand on his lap as he held his fingers. “You know why I was wary to tell you both about him.”

Mikoto’s gave him a brief smile before she sighed. “Your father…is…”

“Traditional?” Sasuke said, a little bitterness in his words that caused Naruto to frown. 

“Difficult?” Itachi added, just as dryly. 

Mikoto hummed. “Different,” she said, settling with that. She reached to touch Sasuke’s free hand, smiling. “You could’ve told me.”

Naruto couldn’t help but notice the slight guilt on his lover’s face. He supposed he could understand where that came from. Without meaning to, he nudged him with his shoulder, smiling at him when Sasuke turned to look at him. 

“I didn’t know how you would take it,” he said, looking back at his mother. “I still don’t.”

Mikoto took in a deep breath before she glanced at the Beta. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you choosing a Beta mate. I always did find the social class a little…too traditional for my taste.” She patted his hand before she pulled her touch away. “As long as you’re happy, Sasuke, as a mother, that’s all I want.”

“I am happy,” Sasuke said, smiling a little. “Naruto had always made me happy.”

The Beta’s chest tightened at that, the sincerity in his voice melted him. He knew that Sasuke had always cherished him. It was in the way he talked, acted. And the same could be said about him. 

“And what about you?” Mikoto said, turning her attention to the blond-haired man. 

“Happy,” Naruto replied her without hesitation. “He makes me the happiest. Always had made me feel that way.”

Mikoto nodded. “That’s all I want to hear.” She sighed, humming a little under her breath. “Mating, huh? Do you know what that entails? Both of you.”

Sasuke nodded. “Of course, I do. I thought about this a lot, Mother.”

“I know,” she said, rubbing his arm. “I’m just…a little worried about it.”

“Why?” 

“There will be no bond between you two,” she said, sighing. “What will happen if your True Pair comes around? I don’t think Naruto would like it if a bond forms between you and your True Pair.”

Naruto tensed briefly at the mention of Kikio. When he glanced at the Alpha beside him, he noted the contemplative look on his face. Curiously, he leaned in close to Sasuke, watching him closely even when those dark eyes landed on his face. 

“I already met my True Pair,” Sasuke said, turning his attention to his mother. 

Naruto blinked at the admission, shocked that he would confess that. He had assumed after their talk that day, Sasuke would keep it hidden until it suited him. Silence washed into the scene and he noted that his mother’s eyes had grown wide, her mouth open. 

“What?” she whispered. 

“I broke the bond with her,” Sasuke said, a slight hitch in his breath as he said it. Almost as if he was terrified. The death grip on his fingers indicated that his suspicions were right. 

“You…broke the bond with her,” Mikoto said, repeating each word. “What do you mean?”

Itachi intervened then, touching her shoulder. “Mother…he broke the bond. He dissolved it.”

Naruto winced at the gasp escaping their mother’s lips. She turned her face to look at Sasuke, searching his face. “Oh, honey,” she whispered as she touched his face, caressing his cheeks. Her eyes filled in tears, startling him. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Are you not mad? About breaking the bond with her?”

“Mad?” She simply thinned her lips. “I’m not. I always hated the True Pair business. I, for one, believe you can make your own choices, including who you loved.” And those words…they echoed familiarly in Naruto’s mind. He recalled of the similar words thrown at him by his lover and Itachi. And now he knew where they could've gotten the mentality from. “But Itachi…it hurt your older brother a lot. Are you okay? Did it hurt as badly?”

“I felt a little ill but I’m all fine now,” Sasuke said, his voice soft, almost coddling. “You…accept him? Accept my decision? Even if it means I…”

“You can never disappoint me,” she whispered. “You’re my son. You and Itachi are my pride and joy. And if Naruto makes you happy…then I have no right to stand in your way. I admit…it came to me as a shock when I found out you were with Naruto, a Beta. But I’ve seen the look on your face when you argued with us the other day. And I knew then…whoever it is that Naruto was, you loved him. A lot.”

“So much,” Sasuke said, voice barely above a whisper. “So much, Mother.”

She smiled softly before she pulled him close, hugging him tight. “I’m glad you found someone you could love that much.” She met the blue eyes from over his lover’s shoulder. “And I’m hoping that much love is reciprocated.”

Naruto returned the smile before he said, “And much more.”

She pulled away, wiping Sasuke’s face before she took in a deep breath. “That’s all I want to hear. Now, marriage first or mating first?” 

“Mother,” Sasuke said, chuckling a little. “Marriage first.” 

“Good choice,” she said, winking. “I’m guessing you don’t want to tell your father about this yet then?”

“No,” Sasuke said, earning a sigh from her. “He wouldn’t understand.”

“I can talk to him—”

“Mother…please,” Sasuke said. Naruto squeezed his fingers, leaning even closer to Sasuke, hoping that his mere presence would be comforting enough. 

Mikoto stared at his face before she nodded. “Alright,” she said. “But one day…he will find out about this. You know that, right?”

“I’m aware. And I’ll…” Sasuke paused in his words before he glanced at Naruto. “We’ll handle it.”

The motherly look on her face spoke volumes, a mix of protectiveness and pride. “And I’ll help. I won’t let your father cross the line like he had done yesterday,” she said. “I’m sorry for that, Naruto.”

While he felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the apology, touched and…blessed that Sasuke had such a wonderful woman as his mother, he couldn’t help but to shake his head. “I’m fine. It’s alright.”

She rubbed the side of her neck. “He’s such a brat sometimes,” she said. “But I know how to handle him. When that day comes, Sasuke…I’ll be by your side to ease things up.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Sasuke said, his voice cracking halfway. Touching his shoulder, Naruto patted him. 

A few seconds of silence passed before Mikoto changed the tone of the conversation when a mischievous look crossed her face. She glanced at Itachi. “I heard from Itachi about how you two met.”

Sasuke sighed a little under his breath, his cheeks tinting red a little. Amused, Naruto leaned forward, eager for this exchange. “Oh, you heard about that, huh?” he said, unable to hold back his two cents. 

Mikoto nodded, smiling wider. She touched her chest, dramatically saying, “I always assumed Sasuke was a quiet boy. I’ve been fooled.” 

“ _Mother_ ,” Sasuke said, embarrassment clear in his tone. “I was young. He had been loud and annoying.”

“Hey,” Naruto said, catching his eyes. “You’re the one who insulted my ramen, man.”

“You’re the one who was busy talking to that mutt boy and didn’t even look where you’re going,” Sasuke said. “That was one pair of uniforms, gone.”

Naruto huffed his breath, rolling his eyes. “His name’s Kiba and it’s not like I wanted to dye you in my ramen or something.” He turned his body to properly look at his lover, poking him on the shoulder. “In fact, ramen brought us together.”

“ _Ramen_ brought us together?” Sasuke said, frowning. “As I recall, _I_ did most of the work to get you to even look at me.”

Naruto’s face flushed as memories from years ago crawled into his mind. The shock he had been when Sasuke had declared his intention to him and how he had panicked his way out of avoiding the Alpha until he was cornered. Cornered and made listen to why Sasuke felt the way he did. An amused smile crafted on his lips. Before he could retort, Itachi cleared his throat, bringing the pair back to reality. Naruto’s smile died and slight embarrassment at what he had said and done sunk into his mind. Snapping his gaze at Mikoto, he was a little relieved when he saw the sparkling dark eyes filled with happiness, a grin on her face before she chuckled. 

“I’m glad to see you two happy,” Mikoto said, her voice soft. 

Sasuke looked at her for a while before he nodded, ducking his head. It was then a waiter walked towards them, a wary look on his face as his eyebrows were furrowed and a frown on his lips. Leaning down to speak to Mikoto, the woman’s face died of any colour of amusement of happiness, replacing that was seriousness. She nodded to the waiter, allowing him to go back into the building. She sighed once he was out of sight, looking at the three younger men. 

“Your father wants you two back inside,” she said, standing up. 

“Mother,” Sasuke said, an argument at the tip of his tongue, only to be stopped when Mikoto shook her head.

“Just stay around for five minutes and you can leave,” she said, assuringly. “Alright?”

When Sasuke nodded, she patted his shoulder before she looked at Naruto. “It was nice meeting you, my dear,” she said. “I hope we can meet again in the future. I would love to get to know my future son-in-law better.”

Naruto couldn’t help but to smile. “Me too.”

With that, she walked away, Itachi following her with a suffering sigh. Naruto remained sat next to his lover, waiting for the Alpha to stand up as well. When it was clear he wasn’t going to, he decided to get this over with. He stood up, pulling Sasuke’s hand with him. The dark eyes looked unamused at what he was trying to do. 

“Come on,” Naruto said. “The faster we go back inside, the quicker we can leave. Five minutes, remember?”

“I don’t want to even go back inside,” Sasuke muttered as he stood up as well, reluctance clear in his movements. 

Trying to lessen the tension between them, he joked, “Afraid people would paw at you?”

Sasuke snapped his gaze to look at Naruto’s face before he said, “Afraid people would hurt _you_.”

His breath hitched in his throat at that. While he knew he could handle himself, he was aware where the Alpha came from. He squeezed their intertwined hands. There was nothing he could say that would ease that fear in his lover’s heart. So, at the end, he simply pulled him gently to start walking. A sigh escaped the pale-skinned man’s lips but he didn’t say anything else, following him. What Naruto didn’t expect was to be immediately separated from the Alpha the second they walked into the room. 

And he could only smile assuredly that he would be fine as Sasuke turned to look at him before he was dragged into a conversation amongst the other Alphas. He remained loitering around the spot closest to the table full of finger foods. Naruto was out of his element, preferring the noisy environment of his friends at a nearby BBQ restaurant to the murmuring and fancy-perfume filled crowd. Picking a glass of champagne, his second glass for the night, he sipped on it. While the Alpha was begrudgingly speaking to a group of people, he remained close by where once in a while, he would toss a glance at the Beta’s way. Each glance was met with a raised champagne glass and a smile that he was still fine. 

He glanced at the entryway and noted that Fugaku had walked into the place. He walked straight to where Sasuke was, joining the conversation with ease. From afar, he was sure his lover’s shoulders briefly squared as if the Alpha had reacted without realising. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wondering if he should intervene if he continued to wind tenser. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Sasuke had managed to get out of the conversation, moving to where he was. Naruto smiled and handed him a glass, watching him down everything in one go. A little worried, he kept close distance with him. 

“So,” Naruto said once Sasuke seemed to have relaxed a little under his watch. “Vultures.”

A groan escaped those pink lips as the Alpha turned to look at him properly. “They were horrible. Are horrible. Five minutes is up, we can leave.”

“Oh, thank god,” he whispered as he placed the empty glass on the table, ready to walk away when someone stepped up to them, halting them in their steps. 

Tensing when the Alpha had grown stiff, he took in the woman before him. She was an Alpha. That was easy to note from the way she carried herself and the way she looked down at him, her eyes sharp. Her lips stretched into a smile but it didn’t seem to fit her face well. A brief look at his direction, she placed all her attention on Sasuke, causing him to frown. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, no politeness in his words. 

She simply said, “Your father wanted us to meet. After the last time we spoke, I have no intention on talking to you now, either.”

“Then, get lost,” Sasuke said, startling Naruto with how sharp his words were. The woman spluttered and before she could reply, the Alpha had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from there. 

He didn’t bother arguing, not until they had exited the building and had managed to get to Sasuke’s car without another encounter. Naruto pulled his hand away from the tight grip, allowing Sasuke to mumble under his breath as he unlocked his car. He kept silent until he was sitting in the passenger seat, moving the seatbelt over his body. It was only when Sasuke had started the car that Naruto decided to break the silence.

“Who was that?” he asked, the woman’s face flashed in his mind. 

Sasuke paused, his gaze on his steering wheel turned into a glare. It was a brief moments of silence before he replied with, “Remember how Father keeps trying to set me up?”

Ah. Naruto had suspicion that woman was one of the many. He admitted, he didn’t like how she gazed on Sasuke despite the fact that she had said otherwise. Her eyes were dark and filled with…heat. It was something he was used to seeing in others every time he went out with Sasuke. He frowned, crossing his arms against his chest. Sasuke touched his knee, causing their eyes to meet. 

“I don’t like it,” Naruto said, being honest. “I didn’t like the way she looked at you.”

Sasuke lifted the corner of his lips upwards, squeezing his knee. “I don’t like it and didn’t like it either.” 

That answer itself magically eased the slight acidity bubbling within him. A tan hand fell on the delicate hand, caressing his fingers. The warmth he felt reminded him that at the end of the day, Sasuke was his. And when he looked into the dark eyes, he was his just as much. He returned the smile before he grabbed the Alpha by the collar of his shirt, dragging him close. Sasuke placed a hand on the dashboard immediately, eyes widening as their noises brushed. 

“You’re mine,” Naruto whispered before he leaned in and pressed his lips against the Alpha’s in a chaste kiss. 

“Am I now?” Sasuke teased, his pale skin flushed a little. “You’re mine too.” 

“Yeah, man,” Naruto said, softly as they looked at each other. Sasuke reached to brush some of his blond hair from his forehead. “You can’t get rid of me anymore.”

“Idiot,” the Alpha whispered. “Don’t want anyone else anyway.”

Naruto pressed his lips at the corner of those pink lips. “I know.”

“Thanks for enduring that,” Sasuke said as he was finally allowed to pull back. 

The blond-haired man simply shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Do you think Mikoto approves us?”

Sasuke smiled wider as he began driving the car. “I think she does.” His smile faltered a second later. “Father might never come around.”

The face of the stern man flashed into his mind and for a brief moment, he was regretful. He would have liked it if Sasuke’s father understood that it shouldn’t be about social classes. About their secondary gender. But he, himself, still struggled with that concept. He let that sink into his head, leaning his head against the cool window. Sasuke glanced at him at the lack of reply but he didn’t pry it out of him. Naruto knew this whole trip was just the beginning of the problems they would have to face if they pursued the idea of an acceptance from Fugaku. One that it seemed like they wouldn’t get regardless how long they would wait. And he wondered then, how fair would it to be to make Sasuke wait that long before they could get married. Mated. 

A sad smile crawled on his lips and stayed there as he looked at the beautiful scenery before him, blurring into indescribable colours. 

By the time they got to their hotel room, a slight headache bloomed at the back of his head. He untied his tie, tossing it on the bed before flopping on it. Back against the mattress, he stared at the ceiling, holding back a yawn. Sasuke moved to sit next to him, picking his tie before he caressed the cloth. Naruto turned his attention to his lover before he touched Sasuke’s shirt, pulling it until one corner was untucked from his pants. 

“You’ve been quiet,” Sasuke said. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Naruto said, meeting the questioning dark eyes. Tightening his grip on the shirt, he said, “Do you want to get married even without your Father’s approval?”

Sasuke searched his face before he took in a deep breath, briefly looking to the tie now intertwined between his fingers. “Father’s approval never meant much to me. They did. Once. But they haven’t for a long time. All I care about is Mother. And…she likes you. That’s good enough of an approval for me to marry you.”

“If she never liked me,” Naruto said, pausing when Sasuke tossed him a warning glare. Instead of scaring him, he melted under his gaze. “You would still marry me.”

“I would still marry you,” Sasuke said, agreeing. 

He moved to sit closer to him, a pale hand reached to brush away the blond hair from his face until only those blue eyes were burning into his. A smile stretching on those pink lips that Naruto loved so much. The pale fingers then dragged down his cheek before they passed by his jaw. Unconsciously, the blond-haired man tilted his neck, allowing the fingers to drag down his neck, moving just under the collar of his shirt until they settled to the spot on his shoulder. Just close enough to his neck. 

The fingers caressed the spot. Breathless at his warm touch, Naruto smiled wider when Sasuke said, “And mate you. I would still mate you.”

Naruto touched his wrist, halting those fingers. “Then, let’s do it. Before the end of this year.”

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening as disbelief coloured his feature. The fingers adjusted until they were cupping his jaw. “Really?”

“I don’t want to wait, really,” Naruto said. “I just couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be nice if your family is…”

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said, his apology seemed heavy. 

“Why are you apologising?” Naruto asked, hushed. 

“For not being able to deliver that,” he said. “The acceptance you wanted from my family. Not from my father.”

Naruto smiled softly before he moved to sit up, touching Sasuke’s hand that was on his face. Pulling it away, he held it in both of his hands. “Not your fault,” he said, shaking his head. “Thank you for choosing me, Sasuke. For…holding onto me even when I…”

His breath hitched in his breath as the guilt of what he had put Sasuke through surged through him. Tears gathered in his eyes, his vision blurring from it. A hand nudged his face upwards, staring into the depths of those dark eyes. 

“You’ve always been it,” Sasuke said, his own eyes were tad watery. “And you will always be it. Even if you act like an idiot.”

A breathless laugh left Naruto’s mouth. “Bastard,” he said as he allowed the Alpha to wrap his arms around his body, pulling him close until he could bury his face against his neck. Hugging him back, Naruto vowed that he would hold onto this tighter than he ever did before. “So, what do you say? To marrying me soon?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said. It was just one word but it carried everything. 

Relaxing in his embrace, he tightened his grip on his lover and smiled.

***

Home, the place they built their lives together, welcomed them back with warmth like it always did. Closing the door behind himself, he walked to their bedroom to toss their bags on the ground. He was about to leave the room when his eyes caught on the mirror attached to the wardrobe door. His gaze fell on his left hand where his engagement ring was, stopping him in his tracks. He stared at it, a smile crossing his lips as he caressed the cold jewellery. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice coming from behind him. Glancing at the bedroom entrance from the mirror, he smiled wider when the Alpha leaned against the doorframe. He turned around before he leaned against the mirror, crossing his arms against his chest. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Naruto said, tilting his head to the side a little. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sasuke had a certain fond look on his face. He had seen it quite a few times and it never failed to make him feel warm from head to toe. Further relaxing against the cupboard, he relished the way they just looked at each other, the serenity of their surroundings a reminder that they had built something worth being happy about. 

“Nothing,” Sasuke said, echoing his answer. 

The blond-haired man chuckled before he pushed himself from the cupboard. “Hey, what do you want to eat for dinner?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as if he knew what Naruto was going to suggest. “No ramen, Naruto.”

A whine escaped his lips as he chased after Sasuke as the Alpha hurriedly left him standing there. “Come on! It’s been a while since we had Ichiraku’s Ramen!” 

“We had it just a few days ago, idiot,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto laughed as he grabbed Sasuke’s arm, forcing him to stop and look into his eyes. “Come on, man, please? Don’t be a jerk.”

“Is that how you speak to your Alpha?” Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows, his voice going dry. Naruto grinned, detecting the hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Sorry, I don’t remember making you my Alpha,” Naruto said. “And even if you were, I ain’t changing the way I speak, man.”

Naruto yelped when Sasuke pinched his cheek. “Stop calling me that,” Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around the tan man’s waist. “I _am_ your Alpha.” His fingers left the cheek to then cup his neck, the junction where the Beta knew would hold Sasuke’s bite when they got there. His cheeks heated up, his smile dimming into a softer one as he looked into those coal-coloured eyes. “Especially when I get to bite you.”

“Right,” Naruto said as he brought a hand to gently place it on Sasuke’s face, caressing his skin. “Doesn’t change the fact I’m not gonna change the way I speak.”

Sasuke smiled then, shaking his head. “Hell would freeze over first before you do.”

The blond-haired man slapped his lover’s shoulder. “Exactly. Now, ramen it is.”

Before Sasuke could say anything, he had dashed off to the bedroom with his phone in his hands. He heard a sigh coming from behind him and he knew that he had won. When he glanced over his shoulder, the Alpha simply rolled his eyes and gestured him to get on with it, the warmth in his face never fading. 

The same warmth that Naruto knew he would never lose. Because he felt the same way for Sasuke. And he would always do. 

While it was a pity Fugaku hadn’t approved of them yet, it was clear that that didn’t mean they were any less valuable. In fact, if anything, it taught him that they were too precious to give up, even in the face of disapproval. 

He wouldn’t give Sasuke up for anything anymore. It was a promise he made to himself . And he would make sure to keep that promise forever. 


End file.
